


Remember

by nickelkeep



Series: The Reincarnation Tales [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, Immortality, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester, No Angst, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Sam drags Dean along to a Gallery opening hosted by Sam's crush Sarah. Dean gets a lot more than he bargained for when arrives.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/gifts).



> From a Tumblr prompt submitted by [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo) :  
> Artist AU and Immortal AU
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

“Seriously, this artist is incredible.” Sam stared at the painting on the wall. “It’s like they’ve been painting forever. I can see techniques from multiple periods, and they blend them so well together.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You know this means nothing to me, right? Is Sarah here?”

“Sarah’s father owns the place. She runs it and curated the event tonight. Of course, she’s here.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Dean pulled at the tie around his neck, loosening it as much as could get away with in their current setting. “Go say ‘Hi,’ flash your hazel eyes and woo her some more.”

Sam pointed discretely. “She’s over there talking with that guy.”

“Someone making a move on your…” Dean’s jaw dropped when his eyes fell on the guy speaking with Sarah. “Huh. Sam, do we know him?”

“I don’t think so. But, I don’t think I stand a chance.”

“Sammy.” Dean looked up to his younger brother. “I’m doing this for me, but I’m also doing this for you. Go get two glasses of champagne, now.”

Sam shook his head in confusion but did as Dean asked. As Sam wandered off, Dean walked over to Sarah. He flashed his thousand-watt smile and cut in. “Pardon the interruption.”

“Dean.” Sarah looked around, clearly not interested in the older Winchester. “I didn’t know you came to these events.”

“I can appreciate art. Sam isn’t the only one with brains.”

“Of course. Dean, this is the artist of the evening, Castiel Novak. Castiel, this is Dean Winchester. He’s…” Sarah paused as she thought of the right words to describe Dean.

“The older brother to the man she’s interested in.” Dean offered, extending his hand. “A pleasure to meet you.”

Castiel took his hand cautiously and shook it. “The pleasure is mine.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “I was trying to find something nice to say. Speaking of Sam, do you know where I can find him?”

“We split up to look for you.” Dean turned and winked at Castiel. “Guess I was the lucky one to find you first.”

“How does he put up with you?” Sarah turned to the artist and smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry to leave you like this, but I do need to find Sam, and I shouldn’t monopolize your attention for the whole evening.” She turned and walked away.

“So, Dean, enjoying your evening?” Castiel asked. “Sarah wasn’t completely incorrect in stating that this doesn’t appear to be your scene.”

“I’m enjoying the scene in front of me.”

Castiel smirked. “Did you honestly think that would work?”

“Honestly? No. Hopeful? Maybe.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “What would work?”

Castiel pointed and wagged his finger at Dean. “That’s the better question. Walk with me?” He turned and started walking down the corridor. “Playing wingman for your brother?”

“I would be lying if I said that wasn’t a part of it. However, I don’t just talk to anyone.”

“So what makes me not just anyone?” Castiel looked over, a solemn expression in his eyes.

“Besides you being insanely attractive?” Dean stared into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. “Promise not to laugh?”

“I would never laugh at you, Dean.”

“Cas, I feel like I already know you. Like I’ve known you forever. But I know I just met you. Before I walked over, I asked Sam if we knew you and he had no clue who you are. And he’s an Art History major.”

Castiel looked at the floor and smiled. “Do you believe in past lives? Or Reincarnation?”

“You promised not to laugh dude. Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you, or laughing. I’m smiling. You called me ‘Cas.’” He stopped in front of a painting. “Only you ever called me ‘Cas.’”

“Only me? What are you talking…” Dean looked up at the painting. He sucked in a deep breath out of shock. “Is that, me?”

“I’ve missed you so much, Dean. I’d almost given up hope on finding you again.” Castiel’s eyes flashed blue as he touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead. “Remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Dean and Cas? Do you use Discord? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and Destiel fans on the [Profound Bound Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).


End file.
